A Harmless Masquerade
by pocketcucco
Summary: Ninian still believes that Eliwood's father's death is her fault, but Eliwood seems to feel otherwise.


**A/N: **Hello, again. I've started doing quite a few FE oneshots, mostly focused on some of the most memorable support conversations in the games. This time, I'm focusing on EliwoodxNinian supports, but of course, I added a few twists. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken/Blazing Sword_.

_A Harmless Masquerade_

The sounds of battle reached her ears, forcing Ninian back to reality. She found herself standing in a great, grassy expanse. Normally, it would have seemed peaceful, but today, there was a battle. She looked around, taking in the scene slowly. Her newfound friends were fighting this great battle against Nergal, one of the most evil men to ever come to their land. He wished to resurrect the dragons, ancient beasts capable of much destruction.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a flash of red. Ninian turned to see Eliwood, the young lord of Pherae, cut through an enemy cavalier skillfully with his rapier. She had met Eliwood when she was knocked unconscious and her small boat drifted close to his when he and his group were headed towards Dread Isle. He had taken her in, along with her brother, Nils. Ninian found out later from Lyndis, the granddaughter of Marquess Caelin, that Eliwood had rescued Ninian a year before when she was captured by a group of bandits working for Nergal.

"Lord Eliwood…" She spoke softly as she came up to the young lord. Eliwood turned around, smiling when he saw Ninian.

"Ninian," he said, addressing her with a warm voice.

"I… I'd like to thank you," Ninian continued, remembering the day; she had been knocked unconscious by the bandits, but Eliwood left before she came to.

"Huh?" Eliwood looked confused. "What is it? Why the formality?"

"Lady Lyn told me… She told me it was you. You were the one who helped me one year ago."

"Oh, that," Eliwood said with a goodhearted smile.

"I apologize. I… I had lost consciousness, and I fear I never properly thanked you, Lord Eliwood."

"Don't let it concern you. I wanted to help."

"But still-" Ninian said, clasping her hands together. Eliwood interrupted her.

"Hrm… Ah, I know! Next time you are free, show me your dancing!" he proposed. "Not one of the little dances- something special."

Now it was Ninian's turn to look confused. "A special dance, my lord?"

"Er…sorry, I didn't mean to sound too forward!" Eliwood said, looking slightly embarrassed.

"No, not at all!" Ninian said, smiling for the first time in a long while. "I mean, I'd be glad to."

"Great, then it's a deal! I'm looking forward to it," Eliwood said as he turned to fight off another small group of enemy soldiers.

"Y-Yes. I am too," Ninian said, turning away as she felt herself blush.

* * *

It was evening. The sun was setting beautifully in the sky, coloring the clouds a soft magenta color. A few crows squawked loudly from a nearby tree, making it shudder as they took off into the sky. Ninian was sitting by herself, not too far from the rest of the camp. The others were busy in camp, preparing a meal and talking amongst themselves. For her own reasons, Ninian felt completely out of place with the others. She also felt like a burden to them, a hindrance that only slowed their progress in the battle.

She heard someone approaching from behind. She thought it was only Lyn, coming to tell her to return to the camp in case Nergal's men came for her and Nils. But instead, it was Eliwood, and he seated himself next to her in the long grass. Ninian felt embarrassed; she had no idea what to say to him. She picked at a piece of grass, thinking of conversations she could start. None came.

"In Pherae, every year, we hold a grand harvest festival," Eliwood said, breaking the awkward silence. "Everyone in the land comes to eat, drink, and dance."

"That sounds like fun!" Ninian replied, smiling. She slowly felt her nervousness ebbing away like a tide on the shore.

"You should come, too, Ninian," Eliwood said, turning to her. "Everyone would be happy to see your dancing, I think. The one you showed me the other day was truly beautiful." He referred to the dance she preformed, just as he requested.

Ninian felt her face flush. "Thank you."

"My mother, too, loves dancing, you know. She would be pleased. At festival time, she dances all night like a young maiden. My father always clucked his tongue and shook his head, but each year, he would dance with her until dawn." He laughed, remembering the better, more peaceful times before his father passed away.

Ninian remained silent, remembering Eliwood's kind father. He had helped and supported her while they were trapped in Nergal's stronghold, and he had died at the hands of Nergal, and she felt that it was her fault. Eliwood noticed her sadness, and reassuringly placed his hand on her delicate shoulder.

"Forgive me. You…must think of my father often enough," he said, his voice gentle and kind.

"No…it's all right. I mean, not compared to you, Lord Eliwood…" Ninian replied, her eyes cast downward as she fought off a river of renewed tears.

"Ninian, remember what I told you?" Eliwood continued. "My father's death was not your fault. You should not blame yourself, not at all."

"But, Lord Eliwood…y-you're wrong," Ninian shook her head solemnly. "You don't know everything that…"

"What?" Eliwood asked.

"I…I have been deceiving you," she said.

The words stabbed like a knife. "Deceiving? What do you mean?" Eliwood said.

"It is just…I-I'm sorry." Ninian couldn't stop the rush of tears now streaming down her face. She brushed her turquoise hair from her face, embarrassed that Eliwood had to see her in this condition.

"Ninian?" Eliwood looked worried and sad. "Ninian, don't cry. I don't know what has happened. But I do know I never want to see you so sad."

Ninian felt warmed by his words. She buried her face in his chest, still crying, though they were no longer tears of sadness, but tears of guilt.

* * *

Stars shone brightly in the night sky. An unknown creature called out in the night, softly, like a lullaby. Ninian stood alone in the field, admiring the night. She hadn't seen it so peaceful in such a long time.

It had been a few days since her last talk with Eliwood, and the pain of it still felt raw like a new wound. She sighed quietly to herself, silently enjoying the quiet of the field. But her heart stopped when she heard footsteps. She didn't have to turn around. She knew instantly who it was.

"Ninian," Eliwood spoke, his voice quiet as if he was afraid to disturb the peace of the night.

"…Lord Eliwood," Ninian replied after a moment of complete silence. Her heart felt as if it was pounding against her chest.

"I finally caught up with you. What's wrong, Ninian? Why the long face?" He asked, looking worried to still see her sad.

"Please, do not worry on my account. I…I am not worthy – I am not even worthy to stand in your sight, Lord Eliwood. I have been deceiving you," Ninian said, her voice cracking.

"Yes, as you were saying before. Ninian… You have been keeping some secret from us?"

"Yes…"

"But you still can't tell me what it is. Am I right?"

"…Yes."

"Very well."

Ninian's head snapped up, surprised by Eliwood's conclusion. "What…?"

"If it is too hard for you to talk about, I will not force you. Just…if you ever feel able, tell me then," Eliwood replied.

"But…I have been false…I have lied to you and the others," Ninian continued, casting her head downwards again.

"Ninian, I love you," Eliwood said, taking her hand. "That will not change, no matter what may come."

Ninian glanced down. "Lord Eliwood…"

"I don't care what your secret is – I will still feel the same. If something troubles you, let me sweep it away. Please, don't cry anymore. I would do anything to see you smile again. You are the first woman I have ever felt this way about, Ninian."

"Lord Eliwood… I… I don't know what – Lord Eliwood… Lord Eliwood…" Ninian said softly. Eliwood held her as she cried, this time not tears of guilt or sorrow, but tears of happiness. She hoped that one day, she could tell Eliwood her secret…


End file.
